The present invention relates to a method for assembling heat sink fastening structure of CPU in a computer, and more especially, to an improvement in assembling heat sink fastening structure.
Since CPU is an extremely important portion in computers, as computer technologies keeping progressing, execution speed and efficiency of CPU are getting higher and higher, and so is heat it brings. The heat dissipation problem must be solved without hesitation. The present invention provides a heat sink fastening structure, which is easy to be assembled to dissipate heat.
Generally speaking, the heat sink fastening structure used on CPU can be divided into two types. One is rivet joint fastening structure with heat sink riveted by drilling holes on them, as shown in FIG. 1A. The other is lock member fastening structure with fastening pieces and lock members pressing on the heat sink closed together, as shown in FIG. 1B.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the rivet joint fastening structure of a conventional heat sink needs additional positioning and drilling operations that bring out higher manufacturing cost. In addition, restricted by requests for size and strength of holes, the rivet joint fastening structure may increase of heat resistance between contact surfaces and results in a worse heat-sinking effect. Furthermore, the rivet joint fastening structure is not able to be disassembled.
Referring to FIG. 1B, another conventional lock member fastening structure is illustrated. By passing the fastening piece 11 through the lock hole 13 and then combining with the lock member 12, a heat sink 1 is tightly integrated in the structure. However, due to needs for additional positioning and drilling operations to keep lock holes 13 and lock members matched, it results in a higher manufacturing cost. Another lock member fastening structure, referring to FIG. 1C, in which lock holes 13 and lock members don""t have to match with each other, however, is hard to be assembled and be disassembled for requiring a normal force 14 and a lateral force 15 simultaneously.
In consideration of those drawbacks above, the present invention provides a heat sink fastening structure of low heat resistance among contact surfaces, easy assembly and disassembly, and low manufacturing cost. More particularly, the present invention improves the assembly of the heat sink fastening structure.
Due to fast development and increased efficiency of CPUs, the ability to heat dissipation becomes more and more important. Relatively, the issue on heat sink fastening structure is of great urgency.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to create a heat sink fastening structure of high heat dissipation efficiency, easy assembly and disassembly, low manufacturing cost, and easy fabrication.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide two lock blocks, two lock slots, a spring, and a positioning hole for assembling the heat sink fastening structure.
The present invention provides a method for assembling heat sink fastening structure, composed of a control lever and a relating lever. The control lever has a positioning hole and two lock slots. The relating lever has two lock blocks and a spring. Whereby the two lock blocks are pushed into two corresponding lock slots and the spring is put in the positioning holes for integrating in a whole